Ready or Not
by StarbeamatNyght
Summary: Rose Tackett, Amy Parker, and Kweffi Jones are three friends who discover that their parents are the Avengers. As they struggle to understand what's going on, they discover that no matter what happens, friendship will prevail... or will it? (This is based on a roleplay my friends and I did. PoV changes between Rose and Amy)
1. Chapter 1-Amy

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 1 from Amy's PoV. I only own Amy, technically. My friends own Rose and Kweffi. But whatever. Enjoy!**

"I'm boreddddd," I complained as I stood on a swing at my best friend Rose's house. Rose, Kweffi, and I just started summer vacation two weeks ago, and I was already bored. Great.

"Let's have a race!" Rose suggested

"No way. Uh huh. I have a popped kneecap, remember?" I protested

She stuck her tongue at me, "You're such a faker, Amy! Besides, if it did pop, you'd be on crutches. Again,"

I relented a little, "Okay, maybe it didn't pop, but it hurts. And I think it'll pop soon, anyway. But how about you and Kweff have a race, and I'll be the judge,"

"Don't call me Kweff, _Amelia_!" Kweffi whined

"Oi! My name is _Amy_, not _Amelia_! Now get your butts over to the shed!" I pointed over to the light brown shed in the corner of my friend's tiny backyard. Kweffi and Rose walked over and I followed, walking with a slight limp, "Okay, now run from here, to the edge of the garden, and back again. Ready… set… GO!" And my friends were off. The arrived back at the shed about the same time, so I was forced to choose, "Umm… sorry, Rose, but I think Kweffi won,"

"What?!" Rose shrieked, "Why you little…!" and she started chasing me. I screamed as I ran away, soon falling down from both breathlessness and laughter. God did I love my friends.

Rose was the oldest at 15 years old, I was 14, and Kweffi was 13. We considered ourselves sisters, since we were so close in age and we lived so close to each other.

"I'm hungryyyyyy," I grumbled once I caught my breath

"You're ALWAYS hungry, Amy," Kweffi pointed out

"True, true," I grinned, "Who's up for some Mickey D's?!"

"Me!" shouted Kweffi

"I am!" Rose laughed. Just then she saw something in the sky, "Look!"

We all turned. There was something flying our way, "Maybe it's just a plane…?" Kweffi asked uncertainly.

"I don't think so, Kweff..." I stared at the object drawing nearer and nearer, "IT'S GONNA HIT US!" I shrieked. We all dove out of the way, screaming. And then it landed.


	2. Chapter 2-Rose

**I will be hitting everybody with all the chapter I have today. Sorry. I only own Amy, and 12% of Rose and Kweffi. ;) Enjoy chapter 2 from Rose's PoV!**

The thing - whatever it was - smashed into the ground, causing earth and clumps of grass to fly everywhere.

I sprang to my feet, brushing dirt out of my hair. I could feel that my summer vacation was about to get a lot more exciting.

"What are you doing, Rose?" hissed Amy from the ground. "Don't go near that thing! It could be dangerous." I rolled my eyes and continued to creep toward it.

When I was a few feet from it, I could see that it was a person - well, at least the shape of a person. I poked it delicately with my foot. Nothing happened.

Smoke was leaking from little cracks in the metal that encased whatever it was. I knelt down to where the head would be on a normal person.

"You are completely insane," said Amy, standing behind me and crossing her arms.

"Oh, hush," I said. My fingers found a slight gap between two parts of his mask, and I pried it open.

"Oh my god," whispered Kweffi. It was a man.

And then the strangest thing happened. A random dude had just fallen from the sky into my backyard, and I… felt like I knew him. I searched his face, trying to place his name, but it wouldn't come.

"Is he dead?" Amy said, suddenly horrified. I put two fingers to his neck.

"Don't worry," I said, "he's just unconscious. We should probably get him to the hospital though. A fall like that has got to do some damage." Kweffi ran into the house to get my mom, leaving Amy and I crouched beside the strange man.

"You know," began Amy slowly, "he kinda looks like you."

"What? No way," I said, though the same thought had been creeping into my mind as well. Amy shrugged.

"Just sayin'."

"My dad abandoned me before I was even born, Amy," I said. "He's not just going to show up in my backyard one day."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said, but I could tell that she didn't mean it.


	3. Chapter 3-Amy

**No reviews. Well then. *sigh* I'll just keep posting chapters, though...**

If you know me, you know that I can't sit still. It's like trying to get the wind to stop blowing. It's impossible. I poked Rose, who was sitting next to me in the waiting room, "I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyy," I whispered.

She rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry!" But she asked her mom if we could go grab something to eat. There was a McDonald's right next store, so of course her mom said yes. But not without warning us of all the dangers. Like I haven't heard this at least 20 million times. Sometimes I wonder how Rose is even related to her.

At McDonald's, I ordered a Big Mac, a medium fry, and a medium Diet Coke. Rose and Kweffi split a large fry and each had an ice cream. For some reason, all of the tables and booths were filled, except for one. Okay, it had a weird lookin' dude sitting in it—maybe he was a cosplayer—but we had no other choice but to sit with him. Besides, cosplayers are cool. This is coming from one.

"Could we, um, sit down…?" I asked awkwardly. He didn't say anything; he just sat there, giving me a look. I kind of took that as a 'yes', so I sat down, and my friends followed suit.

We just sat there. Silently. Eating our food. Me stuffing my face. What can I say? I'm a growing girl. And extremely hungry. I'm like a hobbit. Only… without the huge, hairy feet…

After a few minutes, I shoved Kweffi who in turn shoved Rose who fell out of the booth, "Well, nice talking to you. Bye!" I said in a cheerily fake voice as we hurried out of the restaurant.

"Awkward," we said simultaneously in a sing-song voice. We then laughed to relieve the tension from the incident that just occurred.


	4. Chapter 4-Rose

**Chapter 4. Yay! So, um, I'm planning on writing a sequel. I realize nobody probably cares at this point, but whatever. XD Yada yada, normal disclaimers.**

Kweffi, Amy, and I walked down Main Street the next day. We didn't really know where we were going, but that didn't matter. I mean, it was summer.

"Oh my gosh," said Kweffi suddenly. "Isn't that the horn dude from yesterday?"

I looked and saw the same guy we had stalked yesterday at McDonald's.

"It's epic cape dude!" Amy shouted a little too loud. Kweffi and I groaned as the dude turned to look at her.

I blushed, and elbowed Amy hard in the ribs. The man started walking over to us. My mother's voice seemed to scream "STRANGER DANGER" in my ears. But we were in the middle of a crowded street. What could happen?

Amy didn't say anything. Well then. The stranger—that looked like her...—stood before us.

"Hi," I said to break the awkward silence.

The man wasn't even looking at me. He was staring into Amy's face, as though he knew her, but couldn't place her name.

I reached surreptitiously for the pepper-spray I kept handy in my bag.

I was going to count to five. If he didn't stop staring at Amy in five seconds, he was getting a blast of pepper-spray.

One. Two. Three. Four.

He turned on his heel, and his cape whirled about, hitting Amy's legs. All three of us watched as he strode down the street away from us. People stopped and stared as he passed them.

"What a weirdo," said Kweffi.

"Is anyone else seeing a pattern?" I asked. "First the dude who fell in my yard who looked like me, then the blonde guy who looked exactly like Kweff, and now this dude who's the spitting image of Amy!"

Amy nodded slowly. "I think there's something our moms aren't telling us." She pulled out her iPod, putting on her favorite song, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, on. She stuffed the buds into her ears as we walked back to our houses, "Bye Kweffi. See ya, Rose," she said quietly as we reached her driveway.

"Bye Amy!" I called. Kweffi and I walked on in silence.

Then she said, "Do you think we should maybe ask our moms?"

"I dunno," I said. "Let's sleep on it. I'm dead on my feet."

I waved at her as she turned off into the driveway leading up to her large house.

We all lived on the same street, but my house was the farthest away. I finally reached my long driveway and began walking up it, trying to sort it out.

I gave up after about two seconds.


	5. Chapter 5-AmyRoseAmyRose

**So, the order of the PoV is Amy-Rose-Amy-Rose. I hope you don't get confused. Blah blah, boring disclamers. Enjoy!**

"Mom?" I asked tentatively as I stepped through the front door

"Yes, honey?" She asked, smiling at me

I took a deep breath, "Who was my dad?"

Her happy expression turned to one of worry. She was saved from answering my question because the phone rang. I sighed as I trudged up sadly to my room, the day's events replaying in my mind.

"You are late Rose Tackett." I sighed. It would be nice to have a warm welcome once in a while.

"By two minutes," I said defiantly.

My mom put her hands on her hips. "Right now its two minutes, but pretty soon it will turn into fifteen minutes, then an hour, then two hours, then..." I rubbed my eyes and tuned out on her lecture.

Sometimes I wasn't sure we were related. I was carefree, always laughing and joking, and free. My mom always seemed to be worrying about something, and I never saw her smile.

"Mom," I said suddenly. "Who's my dad?" She froze.

"Why would you... I don't..." she spluttered.

"Never mind," I said tiredly. I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and went up to my room. I hoped Amy would still be awake.

I sat on my bed, reading Maximum Ride. Suddenly, my phone started ringing the Doctor Who theme. I checked the caller I.D.; it was Rose, "What's up?"

"Hey, Amy. Ugh my mom is completely insane-o."

"Huh, I know right. Did you ask your mom about your dad?" I asked

"Yeah, and she got all flustered. I knew she was about to lecture me again, so I left."

"I asked my mom, too. The phone rang right after I asked her, though..." I thought for a minute before saying, "Hey Rose? Do you wanna come with me to central park? Just in case...ya know..."

"Yeah, totally! If my mom lets me, that is." I played with the tassels on my pillow absentmindedly. I would have to start being extra good.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks. Well, I'd better go. See ya tomorrow, Rose,"

I hung up the phone. I knew I should practice my lines - I was playing Elphaba in my school's production of Wicked - but instead I picked up Divergent and re-read it. Oh, Four... my darling Four.

I heard my mom's footsteps on the stairs, and quickly flipped off my lamp. I definitely didn't need another lecture.

Thoughts whirled through my head: who were these people? Why did I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen? Why did I feel like my whole life was about to change?

I drifted off to sleep, where my dreams were filled with the same questions.


	6. Chapter 6-Rose

**Chapter 6. Yay! *insert disclaimer explaining that I don't own Marvel and only own Amy, Rose, and Kweffi here* I hope you like it!**

The next morning, Amy's mom picked me and Amy up and dropped us off at the park. We just walked around, hugging trees and acting slightly drunk. That's when all hell broke loose.

I don't know where they came from, but all of a sudden there were black-clothes soldiers everywhere. I heard a scream that I knew all too well. Amy. Why was she the soldiers' target?

I had no time to think of an answer. I launched myself on the nearest soldier, and realized I had no idea what I was doing. He threw me off easily, and I landed on the ground. Hard.

I awoke in a hospital. I hadn't even realized I had gotten knocked out. I tried to lift my head, but the pain made me dizzy.

"Rose? Are you awake?" It was my mom.

"Mmmmph," I groaned.

"I was so worried. I told to make sure you had your pepper-spray with you wherever you went. I told you that Central Park was a dangerous place to be."

I sighed. Some things never changed.

"Hey, Mom? Could you get me a glass of water?" I asked innocently. She nodded and walked out of the room. That was my chance. I slipped out of bed and out into the hallway. All was clear. I power-walked as fast as I could to the room where the man-who-had-fallen-out-of-the-sky had been two days ago. It seemed like two years now.

To my dismay, the room was empty. Knowing that I had only minutes before I was caught, I sprinted over to the front desk.

"Hello," I said breathlessly. The woman behind the counter didn't look up. "I'm here to see, um, my dad. I was here two days ago, remember?" The lady looked up.

"What's his name?" she said in a bored voice.

"Um... Tony Stark I think?" She typed the name into her computer.

"He was released from the hospital yesterday evening." My heart sank. I heard a shout behind me. Turning, I saw a nurse running toward me.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I ran. I couldn't just be stuck in a hospital room while my friend was in danger. It was time to find that man.


	7. Chapter 7-Amy

**Short-very short-chapter this time!**

I awoke in a foreign place. It was circular, with huge glass windows. I got up quickly and strode over to one of the windows, putting both of my hands on the glass. I realized where I was: a cage.

I wasn't talking.

These random people kept asking me questions like, "Where's Loki?" Or "What are Loki's plans?"

Honestly, I didn't know and didn't care. A guy that looked like a Fourth of July explosion and the dude who crashed in Rose's yard stood in front of me, talking, while I was sitting with my back to them.

"She's not gonna talk is she?" Crash guy asked

"Nope," America man said

"I have an idea," footsteps that were quickly fading. Silence, and then footsteps walking away. I was alone.


	8. Chapter 8-Rose

**Another short chapter! How is everybody liking the story so far? Still no reviews, but I won't give up hope! I will keep posting and bothering you until someone reviews! Anywho, here's chapter 8!**

I walked down Fifth Avenue. I had just checked at the police station, and found out that Amy had been declared missing. I had to scoot before they figured out that I probably had been by now, too.

"Maybe you should just turn yourself in," said a little voice in my head. "You're not helping Amy by just wandering around." I sighed and kicked the ground with my Converse.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with me." I whirled around. Standing before me was a man dressed in red, white, and blue. (A very handsome man, I couldn't help but notice.)

"Why the heck should I listen to you, weirdo?" I said. My hand went to get my pepper-spray. It only found air. I didn't have my purse with me. My heart pounded. I could try to make a run for it.

"There's no use running." I spun around again. There was the man who had crash-landed in my yard.

The man dressed as an American flag came up behind me and handcuffed my arms behind my back. I felt tears sting my eyes.

I opened my mouth to scream, but suddenly I was flying. Crazy-Hospital-Guy was carrying me while he… flew.


	9. Chapter 9-AmyRose

**PoV order is Amy-Rose. Speaking of which, I only...yeah. You know what I'm gonna say. Whatever. Just get on with the fanfiction.**

I was still giving everybody the silent treatment. I heard some footsteps coming towards me. Brilliant. Another interrogation.

I got up, and instead of seeing random people, I saw a familiar face: Rose.

"ROSE!" I screamed as I put my hands up to the glass, "Ohmygoshthesepeoplewon'tleavemealoneandapparentlyI'mEpicCapeDude'sdaughterandhe'sevilandthesepeoplethinkI'mevilandI'mscared," I said all in one breath. I'm a chatterbox, and not talking for so long was KILLING me.

"See, I told you this would get her to talk," said Robot-flying-dude. I couldn't believe it.

"You can't just lock someone up in a cage!" I shouted. "That's so wrong." Just then a man with an eye patch stepped up.

"I'm Director Fury," he said. "Thanks for coming."

"I had no choice!" I said angrily. Stepped on Flag-Bro's foot as hard as I could.

Flag-Bro pulled me into the other room, where he took off my handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists and glared at him.

"Have a seat," said Director Whats-his-face. I sat down silently. "I understand that this is probably not how you wanted to spend your summer. But the girl in that cage is not who you think she is."

"I know who she is, idiot," I snapped. "I've known her since we were two."

"She is actually the daughter of a god named Loki."

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England," I scoffed. "Give me a break."

"We did a DNA test."

"Oh..." I bit my lip.

"We believe that she is in on his next plan to take over the world. We need you to get her to talk."

"No way," I said instantly. "She had never even seen the guy until a couple days ago. She doesn't know anything, so you can let her out."

"I'm afraid we can't do that."


	10. Chapter 10-AmyRose

**Another double PoV! Again, just Amy-Rose. I hope you enjoy Ready or Not so far!**

As Rose was taken into another room, I sat and thought about what would happen. They couldn't keep me in here; that's child abuse!

I looked down at my dress. It was a dark green, sleeveless, knee-length dress. Underneath, I wore jeggings and my favorite pair of black boots. I guess wearing this wasn't the smartest idea, because it made me look like Loki even more than I already did.

I sighed. I didn't to be his daughter. I knew nothing about him! Well, except his name. All I want is to go home to my mom.

All of a sudden, homesickness washed over me. I drew my knees up to my chest, and a small sob escaped my lips. Then tears came.

NO! No... I had to be strong. I couldn't show them that I was weak. I wiped my eyes with my arm, got up, went up to a window, and stared off into space.

"I am prepared to make you a deal," Director Fuzzball said.

"What sort of deal?" I asked warily.

"If you can get her to talk, I'll give you something in return," he said simply. "Even our best interrogator, Agent Romanov, was unable to get her to talk. Maybe you can do better."

I rolled my eyes. "You still don't get it, do you? She. Doesn't. Know. Anything." I drummed my fingers on the table. "I'll talk to her, sure. But she can't talk about what she doesn't know about."

Flag-Bro pursed his lips.

"Maybe she's telling the truth," he said softly.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING THIS WHOLE TIME!" I shouted. "Listen to Flag-Bro."

"Listen to who?" said Director Fuzzball.

"Flag-Bro." I pointed at him. "Since you didn't introduce me, I just made up my own name."

"I'm Steve," he said, extending his hand. I looked at it in disdain.

"It's nice to meet you, Steve," I said sarcastically. "But I'm not shaking anyone's hand until Amy gets released."


	11. Chapter 11-Amy

**I like short chapters. Short chapters are cool. *adjusts bowtie* Okay, onto chapter 11! I don't own Marvel, although if I did, I'd be rich. Very rich. But I'm not. Because I don't own Marvel.**

I saw Mr. American Flag, Crash, Pirate Guy, and Rose walking towards me. Pirate Guy went to a panel and opened a door to the cage. I ran straight to Rose and hugged her tightly.

"Now listen," Pirate Guy said, "we're letting you go, but we're going to be keeping an eye on you,"

"Oh great. First you lock me up, and now you're gonna stalk me," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Hold on," said America suddenly. He looked from Rose to Crash and then back again. "Is anyone else seeing this?"

"Seeing what?" Crash and Rose said at the same time. Director Fuzzball stepped back to get a better looked and his eyes - well, eye - widened.

"I'm going to need a blood sample from you," he said to her.

"What?" I said. "I thought you said we could leave!"

"If she is related to Mr. Stark, as it appears, she could be in great danger."

"I don't have any kids," said Crash. "As far as I know..." She sighed. I realized that she probably didn't have a choice in the matter. Might as well just cooperate, right?

And I know she also desperately wanted to know who her dad was.


	12. Chapter 12-Rose

**So. Hello invisible-people-who-I-hope-are-reading-my-fanfiction. We meet again. Today, I present you with...chapter 12! Enjoy!**

I sat on the counter of the lab while I waited for the results. Director Fuzzball had left, so it was just me and Robo-Dude/Tony Stark.

"So, tell me about yourself," I said, to break the silence.

"I'm a millionaire, a genius, and I'm also Iron Man," he said matter-of-factly. The name seemed familiar.

"Iron Man... Iron Man... hold on, you're one of those guys who saved New York from those monster thingies, aren't you!" Pieces started falling into place in my head. "And Flag-Bro... that means that he must be Captain America!" My head spun with the new information. I had thought that those guys were just made up, just another unsolved mystery.

"What about you?" said Tony. "If you are my daughter, then I guess I should probably get to know you." I slid off the counter and glared at him, hands on hips.

"Probably?" I said coldly. "My dad – whoever he is – abandoned me before I was born. He'd better start caring right now or he's going to have to answer to me."

"Fine," he said. "Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Rose Tackett. My mother's name is – "

"Liliana Tackett," he broke in. I felt excitement and fear creep up in me. "I knew her. We were together for a while, about two years. I never thought..."

Just then a man with slightly graying black hair and round glasses walked into the room. "I've just confirmed the blood test," he said to Tony. "She's your daughter."


	13. Chapter 13-Amy

**Add some Big Bang quotes, throw in a little jealously, and you've got chapter 13...by the girl who owns Amy, Rose, and Kweffi but not Marvel! Enjoy!**

When I saw Rose walking back with Crash, I started power-walking towards her...

And in doing so, tripping over my own feet. Brilliant. I began to quote the Big Bang Theory, "Oh gravity, thou art a heartless-"

"You okay?" Rose asked, cutting me off.

"Well, considering I've done worse, pretty good," I blushed. Rose helped me up, and we got back on subject, "So? Are you, ya know, his daughter?"

"Yeah,"

I hugged her, "That's awesome!" Jealousy surged through me. It. Wasn't. Fair.

When they left us for whatever reason, I snapped at Rose, "Yeah, it's great that your dad is rich and all, but guess what. My dad almost destroyed New York City!" I cried, "You're dad's a superhero, while my dad is evil! EVIL Rose!" Tears were starting to form in my green eyes, "It's not fair! I hate this, and I wish I went back to being ignorant about my dad!" I was sobbing hard now, tears streaming down my face quickly. I collapsed onto my knees, crying into my hands. Rose sat next to me, keeping a comforting arm around my shoulder. I was shaking violently, but I didn't care. It just felt okay to cry, to get it all out now when we were alone.


	14. Chapter 14-Rose

**Yay. A new chapter. No one cares. Whoo. Well, if anyone does, I hope they like it. :P**

I guided Amy off the floor and into a chair. She was still sobbing.

"Hey," I said, "it's gonna be okay. And, if it makes you feel better, I don't feel very lucky right now. Sure, he's rich, and sure, he's a superhero. But I don't even know if I like him. It seems to me that both of our dads are jerks, because they left us when we needed them most." I passed her a tissue and she blew her nose noisily.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled, though her face still said the opposite. Suddenly a thought popped into my head.

"Hold on... I had totally forgotten: Epic Cape Dude Number Two! Remember? The one who looks like Kweffi. He's got to know something about Loki. Maybe he even knows where we could find him. I mean, how many Epic Cape Dudes are out there? They've got to know each other."

"I dunno..." she said looking down at her hands.

"C'mon, let's go find him." Just then, the doors slid open, and a large group of people walked in: Captain America, Iron Man (well, I guess I should call him Dad), the man who had done my blood test, a new girl with fiery red hair, a man who carried a quiver of arrows on his back, and –

"EPIC CAPE DUDE NUMBER TWO!" I shouted.


	15. Chapter 15-Amy

**Action starts up this chapter! Who's excited?! *crickets* Ah, well. Here ya go. Enjoy.**

This time it was my turn to blush and elbow Rose in the ribs. Epic Cape Dude Number Two looked at us like we were nuts. Correction: only SHE was nuts. I still had my sanity MOSTLY intact.

"Hi," I said, still sniffling a little bit.

"Epic Cape Dude Number Two...?" Rose's Dad wondered

"Don't ask..." I said, shaking my head.

Honestly, I didn't want to talk to Epic Cape Dude Number Two, or anybody for that matter. All I really wanted to do was put on some sweats, eat Nutella out of the jar with a spoon, and watch The Princess and the Popstar with Rose.

"I was, um, curious about my dad..." I whispered in a voice that was barely audible

Epic Cape Dude Number Two started to reply, but just then, the room exploded. Rose slammed into me, and we both fell out the smashed window. Into the air. Into nothingness. We were going to die.

Except that at that moment, a huge airplane appeared beneath us. Okay, I guess we were still going to die, but a little sooner when we hit that airplane.

A man stood on the top of the airplane, a green cape billowing out behind him. He raised his hands, and Rose and I slowed in our descent.

We landed on the top of the plane with only a little pain. Okay, it was a lot of pain, but at least we weren't dead.

"Loki," I said. I looked up into the face of Epic Cape Dude Number One. He reached out his hand to me.

"My daughter," he said with a wide smile. "Welcome." I glared at his hand and got to my feet by myself. I wobbled precariously (I mean, we were still on a moving airplane.)

Then Loki saw Rose. "So," he said contemptuously, "this is the Stark brat." He motioned to a guard behind him. "Lock her up." The guard started toward Rose, but at that moment she was lifted off her feet into the air. It was her dad. He had come to rescue her. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all. Loki shouted in frustration, and grabbed my arm. He began dragging me into the ship with him.

"NO!" I heard her scream. "AMY!"

"ROSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was dragged into the plane. When we were inside, I started to scream and swear at him, but he just stood there until I ran out of steam.

"I'm sorry Amelia but it's for your own good," I glared at him, "Sophie, could you stay with my daughter? I have..._things_ to do,"

The girl named Sophie had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and glazed over blue eyes. She looked to be about in her late 20s.

I pulled out my cell and texted Rose, _tell everybody that I have a plan_


	16. Chapter 16-Rose

**Woah bro. What just happened? lol Well I really hope you like RoN so far. Enjoy chapter 16!**

As soon as we got back to the plane I started to scream and swear at Iron Man. He just rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" I shouted.

"You aren't being very thankful right now," he said, turning around. "I was hoping for at least a 'thanks.'"

I glared at him for a moment, and then said, "Thanks, I guess. But I would be a lot more thankful if you didn't just ABANDON my best friend to some crazy psychopath loser with a cape!"

"If she's really his daughter he won't kill her," Iron Man said with a wave of his hand. "He might torture her or take over her mind or something like that, but he won't kill her." My mouth opened to start screaming obscenities at him again, but at that moment, my cell phone buzzed. I pulled it out, my heart racing. It was a text from Amy.

"She has a plan," I said, reading it. "Tell the others." I texted back _loki's an idiot for not taking away your phone lol. but seriously are you ok?_

She texted me back immediately, _xD yeah, but my throat hurts from screaming_

I found everyone assembled in a small lab, arguing with each other.

"You should have killed Loki when you had the chance!" Arrow-Dude was yelling at my dad.

"Don't forget that Loki is my brother," Epic Cape Dude said angrily. "If you try to kill him I will have no choice but to - "

"He's going to kill millions of people if he gets the chance, Thor," snapped the lady with red hair.

"HEY!" I shouted. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Before we start planning stuff out, could you tell me your names, please? Because right now I'm just giving you nicknames in my head."

"My name is Thor of Asgard," said Epic Cape Dude.

"Nice to meet you ThorofAsgard," I said.

"I'm Agent Romanov," Red-Haired Lady said. "This is Clint Barton." Arrow-Dude inclined his head slightly.

"I'm Bruce Banner," said the older man with glasses. "And who are you? Why are you here? You're just a kid."

"I'm Rose Tackett. I honestly don't know why I'm here. I really just want to get my friend and go home." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I kept them in. I shot Amy a quick text. _what's the plan?_


	17. Chapter 17-Amy

**I don't own Marvel. I only own Amy, ROse, and Kweffi. Wow. Disclaimers are really dull, aren't they? *shrugs* Enjoy!**

I pretended to be playing Temple Run, when I got Rose's text. I read it quickly and responded, _i…you know how im a good actress? Well, this puts it to the test. im going to pretend that I betrayed you guys…_ I hit send, my heart racing.

I quickly pocketed my cell when Loki came back, "We're here,"

"And where is 'here'?" I snapped

"Stark Tower," On the top floor of Stark Tower, I checked my cell when Loki had his back turned. What should we do? Rose asked me.

When I got the picture of Mr. American Flag, I rolled my eyes _siriusly girl?! But just…um…_ I had to send it unfinished because he turned to face me again.

"How is Melody?" He asked

The question took me by surprise, "What? Oh, um, okay, I guess…"

"Does she still sing?"

"…Yeah…so can I…"

"That's what made me fall in love with a mortal. Her voice,"

I nodded. So the freak who just kidnapped me really did love Mom…

Or, used to.


End file.
